Mission Accomplished
by sugarcone
Summary: James is up to something..again. Should we be surprised? A/N: not really that happy with this story..but is OK...oh well..


James walked down the corridor, quiet as a mouse. Only, mouse aren't really quiet, now are they? They tend to make and odd squeaking noise.

Which was exactly what James was doing; squeaking with laughter.

Yes! It speaks, It SQUEAKS!!!

James, it turns out, had recently returned from a pretty little prank on the Slytherins. He giggled (YES! HE GIGGLED!) as he imagined Snivellus' hideous face as he woke up to fin his usually black and greasy hair, always hanging so unstylishly around his face in an oily mess, was now a bright neon pink. Also, (James giggled again under his invisibility cloak) when Snivelly would see that his regularly pasty and pale skin had now become a beautiful polka-dot design. Purple and yellow would so suit him, James thought.

At least he'd match with the other Pureblood loving warts in his house.

James turned a corner, still giggling. His eyes fell instantly on the tapestry before him. It was old and battered, portraying old and battered wizards.

James pushed past it and walked into the corridor beyond. A shortcut to Gryffindor Tower.

He walked in almost complete silence, occasionally jumping up and down with silent giggles. He walked the corridors of the school with the air of one who knew every secret, every path and every hall of the place. Which was exactly what he was. He didn't even need the Marauder's map. No, he even knew which corridors Flitch patrolled every night, in exactly what order.

Upon entering the common room, James whipped off his cloak and laughed loudly. His hair was a mess from being under the cloak for so long and his glasses slightly askew.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily Evans was tired. Pulling all-nighters really took it out of you.

Again and again the redhead read the same passage in her book about Wolfsbane, not taking in much really.

Maybe just a little rest, it wouldn't hurt...she was so tired...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James stopped his cute little laugh as he saw something stir in an armchair by the fire. Something with shiny hair. Something with emerald eyes. Something that was turning around in it's armchair to stare at him as if he were insane.

Ooh! It's Lily!

James, thinking his usual self-centered thoughts, strolled over to Lily and grinned at her, standing around a foot behind her chair.

She continued to stare at him, weirded out by his charming smile.

"Potter, you freak me out."

James looked crest-fallen for a moment, hurt a little by her comment. Lily was proud of herself.

James sighed, ruffled his hair and turned his back to Lily.

"Nice to see you to Evans" James looked over his shoulder to her, hiding his sadness that the girl that he loved was being so mean with a smile.

"I never said anything like that." Lily said, her eyes drooping slightly.

"I know. But I can pretend." Lily softened as she looked in his eyes and saw past the boyish charm and arrogance for once and saw sadness dwelling in his hazel eyes.

"Right." Lily sighed, she still didn't like him. That was impossible, right?

"Well, Good night Lily." James said, walking to and up the ladder of his dormitory.

Lily just stares as the door closed softly. How odd of him to be so sad from her usual comments. Wasn't he laughing just 5 minutes ago?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James closed the door behind him, tying his cloak around his waist. Why? Because it looked cool.

He picked up the closest thing to him (Peter's Barbie) and threw it in a random direction.

He heard a loud groan from a dark corner and James knew he had hit something.

Oh how nice.

"Jamesie, is that you?" He hear Sirius call softly.

"Yes my dear Padfoot, it is I. Did I hit you dear?" James asked

"No...I used Peter as a shield." Sirius smiled, even though he knew James couldn't see it.

"How did you know I was going to throw something?"

"I felt a disturbance in the force." Sirius' tone was dead serious that it scared James. The poor dear.

"Right. Anyway, where's Remus?" James asked, glancing around the dark room. Then he realized he could switch on the light switch. Which he did. Because he's James 'Bloody Brilliant' Potter, baby.

"What is it James?" Remus asked, dragging himself out of his bed.

"I did it." James grinned. "Pay up."

"Mission 'Plan the Seed of James-isn't-such a-bad-guy' in Lily's mind is accomplished?" Remus asked.

James grinned.

"Yep, mission accomplished."


End file.
